Wishes in the Dark
by Jish
Summary: On Yugi's birthday, he makes a wish when he blows the candles on his cake out. At midnight, his one, true wish comes true. Boy x Boy pairing. Complete. Written for the Prompt Exchange Challenge 5.


**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other Yu-Gi-Oh! series.**

**Warning: This is a BOY x BOY sex story.**

**A/N: This is a story for the prompt assigned to me in the "Prompt Exchange Challenge 5" by Unattainable Dreams. Usually, I hate anything to do with songs or song-fics. However, I actually liked this song! I had trouble coming up with an idea for this story. Still, I hope you guys like it.**

**The Prompt:** "B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark / Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark" - My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark 'Light Em Up' (Fall Out Boy)** [Sent by XxGoddess AthenaxX]**

**Also, please review!**

**Here it is:**

**Wishes in the Dark**

"Okay, Yugi! Before you bow out the candles and make your wish, we need to turn off the lights!" Joey yells, running over to the light switch and flicking it off.

The only source of light in the room is the cake in front of me. There are eighteen candles along the border to show my age, with one in the middle for good luck. Tears appear at my eyes as I cherish this moment. I am with all of my friends. They are all here, just because it's my birthday. They really do care about me.

"Okay! Make your wish and blow out the candles!" Joey says, and I think for a moment.

Then I feel a warm, strong, comforting hand on my shoulder. I know it could only belong to Yami. My other half has this grip that I know so well. I melt into his touch for a few moments, before remembering where I am. Luckily the lights are out, or everyone would see me blush. I think for a moment, before realizing my heart's one, lonely desire.

"_I wish for…Yami…_" I think, and mouth ever-so softly, and blow out the candles with a gentle breath. I can smell the smoke when everyone starts to clap, my wish still speaking in my head. I feel the grip on my shoulder tighten before being pulled into a warm, loving embrace. I immediately wrap my arms around him.

"Happy Birthday, Yugi, my hikari…" Yami whispers into my ear. I blush madly, from both the passion of his voice to the heat radiating from him in this hug.

"Yugi? Yami?" Joey asks, and I immediately pull away. Everyone laughs at my slight embarrassment, and I just blush some more, but with a smile on my face.

"Who wants to cut the cake?" Tristan shouts. Figures he would ask that, he would be one of the first ones to get some.

"I will!" Joey surprisingly responds. Usually, he hates working. But, maybe it's because it's my birthday. He is the one who started with the party plans. I don't know why I feel so surprised that he went to so much work. He's my best friend, and I'm his. I guess it's my confidence issues.

"Yugi, care to take a short walk?" Téa asks, pulling me out of my thoughts of this party, and smiles.

"Of course!" I respond happily, and follow her outside. "What did you want to talk about?" I ask, and she grins.

"Tell me your wish is what I think it is!" She gives a girly squeak, and I laugh.

"Yes, it was. But…I don't see how it's going to come true." I say, downcast a little. She knows of my love for Yami. She has helped me with my depression that I was having. She wants to help me get together with my dark half.

"Trust me. I have a feeling that Yami will be drawn to this spot at midnight, and I have a feeling he will be wanting to kiss his hikari." Téa says, winks, and rushes inside.

"_Great, just great._" I think before heading back inside, and looking at the clock:

9:57:43 PM

I look around to try to spot Yami and/or Téa, but I do not see them. She's probably trying to convince him to kiss me, or something. Then, it'll all backfire. But, I don't even know how to begin to fix this. Maybe it'll work. I just have to wait and see.

**Two Hours Later**

"_Shut the hell up, already!"_ I am screaming in my head at Duke. He is currently telling me the origins of every single rule of his Dungeon Dice Monsters game. I have no idea how the conversation evolved to this, but I only have three minutes until my "kiss" with Yami.

"So, the crests came about when-" I could listen no more!

"Sorry, Duke, but I have to use the little Duelists' room." I quickly reply before running in the complete wrong direction. I am really headed to my backyard, where Téa said Yami would be at midnight.

"_Please, please tell me you didn't screw this up…_" My mind is shouting. I love him so much. I look at my watch which I have placed on my wrist since I heard the potential news:

11:59:52 PM

"_Just a few more seconds…_" My mind goes silent now, and I close my eyes. It feels like an eternity, before I feel warm, soothing hand lay itself upon my cheek, freezing me in the process.

"You really were waiting…" Yami's voice enters my ears, his warm breath ghosting over my cold, wanting lips. I can smell the cake that we had eaten just over two hours ago. Another one of his hands grasps one of mine, sending infinite tingles up my arm and into my brain.

"Was this your wish, my hikari? Did you want me? Because, I want you. I want you, Yugi. I love you." He whispers over my lips, allowing me to only moan in response to the overload my senses are getting.

"If you want, my light, I can help you make that sound for…" He pauses. "…hours." He continues, before pressing his lips to mine. I push my lips more into his, finally getting what I have wanted for so long.

I open my mouth when I moan, and he slips his tongue in. His rubs over mine, teasing me in my own head, literally. When he pulls away, one of his hands moves to my backside.

"I love you, Yugi. Happy Birthday..." He says softly into my ear, one hand rubbing my cheek and one hand cupping my ass.

"Thank you, Yami. I love you too…" I trail off before kissing him again. He moves the hand that was on my ass back to my face. He separates for a moment, and looks into my eyes. I bury my head into his neck, and I inhale his scent. I rest there, needing nothing more than the love of my darkness, my other half, my Yami.

"I love you, Yami. Make this last forever." I whisper into his neck, and I feel him shudder. He pulls my head up, and looks straight into my eyes.

"I love you, Yugi. I will. Let's make it last forever, together." He whispers before pulling me into another kiss. No movement, but full of passion. We pull apart, and we bury our faces into each other's necks.

"_It happened. Not only did my wish come true, we will make it last forever…_" My mind trails off. We stay embraced in each other's arms, protected from the world around us.

**THE END**

**A/N: Wow, that was really easy to write once I came up with an idea. The idea took me forever to come up with, though. I hope you guys enjoyed this small little story. The song is actually quite catchy, and I legitimately surprised that I liked it. Also, don't forget to review!**


End file.
